


30 Day Septiplier Challenge

by The_Fan_Garbage_Can



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Acting, Cat ear headphones, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Gaming together, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark Cheetos aren't that important, Music Festival, Never Have I Ever challenge, Poor Mark, Rain cuddling, Rating May Change, Shopping, awwww, being dorks, cosplaying, family visits, nose kisses, not exactly a date, on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_Garbage_Can/pseuds/The_Fan_Garbage_Can
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 30 days, enjoy various one-shots for these two cuties! These vary from Holding Hands to Doing Something Hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1— Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3, so I'm a bit nervous. These aren't going to be long, just short little one-shots. It'll be lucky if I get over 1000 words, so if you're looking for a long set of one-shots, not the place. I do hope you guys enjoy though~! <3

They loved to poke fun at the Septiplier ship. Calling each other pet names, saying they were 'canon', teasing each other. It was all in good fun. 

Until Mark's chest would tighten and his stomach would flip whenever these happened. 

Them it became a bit more serious, a bit more intimate until the two were practically dating. The two people of this said 'ship' were currently touring various parts of Ireland. Mark had flown out for a week, just wanting to spend the week with a friend, making videos, doing Vlogs, answering comments, and just having a good time. 

Mark woke up on the 4th day and declared that he wanted to explore and who was Jack to complain? It's not like they truly had anything to do. 

So Jack took Mark to the most interesting places, within a short distance of course. One of those places was a large woods and Mark didn't hesitate to dash into it, fingers intertwined with the other male's. When he calmed down and stopped ogling over the trees and different scenery, he realized that he was still holding Jack's hand.

A blush painted across his cheeks but he gave the Irishman's hand a gentle squeeze. His blush darkened and the butterflies fluttered in his stomach when Jack squeezed back. 

The American glanced back at his companion to see Sean smiling. Blue flashed with brown as their eyes met and Mark hurriedly glanced away, pulling Jack along the trail. He heard a small chuckle as their feet cracked and snapped various twigs and branches. The raven haired male jumped when he felt a thumb run over his knuckles. A smile forced it's way on to his face and he squeezed Jack's hand again. 

This is how the remainder of the expedition went; them holding hands and blushing and smiling like dorks. Mark's heart pounded against his ribcage as he almost slipped and fell into the rushing river below. Luckily, the Irishman had caught him and he was fine. But his hand tightened in the brunette's and Jack was more than happy to rub circles on the back of Mark's hand until he calmed. 

When the trip was over, they still didn't let go.


	2. Day 2- Cuddling somewhere

Jack loved the rain. It made the inside cozier and it was nice to sit next to a window with a cup of tea and a Buscuit. He especially loved thunder storms; the low rumble of thunder after the amazing flashes of lightning. It made Jack giddy with excitement and curiosity. 

But, unlike him, his boyfriend, Mark, _hated_ storms. 

Jack felt at home with the rain. He felt closer to his old home in Ireland. Ever since he and Mark moved in together, Jack felt slightly homesick every now and then. Of course, his goofball American he called a boyfriend did everything in his power to make him feel at home. But America was different from Ireland and he really missed his home country at some points. 

Especially since he had lived in a generally small town in Ireland and had suddenly uprooted himself to move to the large city of LA. It was sudden and different but Jack loved his new home nonetheless. 

He and Mark hadn't officially bought a house yet, but moved into a bigger apartment. It was a nice sized condo with 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms and an open living space between the living room, kitchen and dining room. One of the bedrooms was the Master, of course, with its own on suite. The next was a guest bedroom with a bathroom down the hallway and the last room was Jack's and Mark's recording room. 

After a bit of pouting and kisses, Mark was swayed and moved his set-up from the Grump Studio and into their apartment. They worked hard to sound proof the walls. Their recording set-ups were back to back, so it was more likely than not that they would be in the other's video background. Just a bit, normally editing or even sometimes recording themselves. Anyway! They lived together and it was nice. 

So as thunder began to rumble and lightning bolted across the sky, the Irishman counted in his head. After not even ten seconds, he heard quick padding. His raven headed lover burst out of the recording space, where he had been either recording or editing, and took a seat next to Sean on their couch. As usual, Jack slung the blanket over both their shoulders as Mark nuzzled close to his side. 

Jack ran his fingers through the thick hair, listening carefully to the insanely loud thunder. He heard Mark whimper and leaned down to kiss his temple. "I know. Let's watch some Netflix, okay?" Jack scrolled through their Netflix's recently watched before selecting _Attack On Titan_ and curling closer to Mark, as if he was trying to shield him from the world. Which, in a way, he was.


	3. Day 3- Gaming/Watching a movie

"Mark you little shit! Move to the right!" Jack screeched as the blood level of their 'patient' dropped. Mark attempted to maneuver his controlled hand, but ended up stabbing it with the green syringe. 

The two were sitting on their recording room couch that was positioned against the wall farthest from the door and between their two desks, which were back to back on opposite walls. They were recording a Co-Op version of Surgeon Simulator and pretty much failing miserably.

"Oh god, I'm trippin' balls now." Mark laughed as the game camera began wavering and became red and yellow and blue. As if the players were high. Jack snorted and gave him a gentle shove. "We're not gonna do this!" He squealed as Bob's blood level dropped majorly. 

The two laughed as the surgery failed and they leaned against each other. "Doctor Mark!" Jack laughed and leaned over to kiss Mark's cheek. "We tried!" The two giggled for a good ten minutes. Mark smiled stupidly, listening to Jack's laughter. It vibrated and hung in the air and it made Mark smile and laugh as well. 

They were pressed closely together and their laughter not only mixed in the air but they each felt the other's laughter. Jack intertwined their fingers and sighed happily. He was glad they could do this. He looked straight at the camera. Then at Mark, who shrugged. 

"Well that does it for this episode of Surgeon Simulator Co-Op with my Markimoo~ If you liked this video, punch that like button in the face,  
LIKE A BOSS! Aaaannndddd high fives all around." Jack gave two high fives while Marl chuckled. "But thank you guys so much and I will see all you dudes...... IN THE NEXT VIDEEOOOOO!!!" Jack waved eagerly and Mark chimed in with "Buh-Bye!" 

Just before Jack reached over to cut the camera, Mark tugged him in for a kiss and the two kissed, which quickly turned into a male out session. The younger tugged his older boyfriend over slightly and then reached over to cut the camera off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was easy to do because these dorks are both gamers!! Also the Co-Op is from IHasCupquake and her husband, who I was actually watching while writing this~!


	4. Day four- On A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly late. Sorry if anyone is actually reading this. I was in the car all day. Also, 21 Kudos last time I checked! Thanks~! ^///^

Laughs filled the air as Mark finished off a joke. He grinned at succeeding to make Jack laugh. The two were sitting on a small hill, on a blanket. It was almost 9 at night and rock music from the concert below vibrated through the ground. Various plastic and paper utensils and plates littered the blanket around them. Mark was leaning on one of his hands, making a kink in his wrist, but he had Jack snuggled against him so it was all fine. 

They weren't really listening to whatever unknown band was playing at the Music Festival. They were just enjoying each other's company and laying around. They switched positions throughout the hour and ended up with Jack sitting Indian-style and Mark's head in his lap. The Irishman was playing with the fluffy locks of black hair, smiling gently. "You need a cut, darlin'." He cooed, twirling a piece around his finger lovingly. 

Mark chuckled and nodded slightly. "Yeah probably. But then you wouldn't be able to play with it." He turns his head slightly and nudged Jack's knee playfully. The other giggled lightly, leaning to down to kiss Mark gently. The half-Korean squeaked, having not expected it. Though he didn't complain. Spending time with Sean like this warmed his heart. 

"Then I guess you have to get a small trim. A small one though." Jack murmured, after pulling away barely two inches. He bumped their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Mark reached up and buried his fingers in Jack's short, tawny hair. They kissed one more time before Jack pulled away and kissed his lover's nose. They stayed like that, Jack bent over to look into Mark's gorgeous eyes. 

Then Mark's glasses began to fog. 

Jack sat back up and began to laugh again, listening to Mark's own laughter. And that's how the rest of their little date stayed. With Mark head in Jack's lap and their laughter blending perfectly. Even though it made other couples, that happened to be near by, ticked off.


	5. Day 5- Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and awkward sorry.

Jack loved Mark's kisses. They were soft and loving and it made him weak in the knees. He loved feeling the American's arms around him, keeping his secure and warm. When they were pressed together, Jack felt like he _belonged_. Like the two of them were puzzle pieces made to fit together. 

Mark was maybe only 2 or 3 inches taller than him, but he was skinnier than Mark so that sort of affected how they kissed. It wasn't very often their kisses were rough; only when they were drunk and turned on. But that wasn't very often because Mark couldn't really hold his liquor. Their normal kisses were the best. 

They were slow but passionate and simply  mind blowing. They left Jack breathless with his heart thumping in his chest and his stomach doing cartwheels like an Olympic gymnast. And when they pulled away, Sean was blinded by Mark's dopey loving smile.


	6. Day 6- Wearing each other's clothes

Jack shivered weakly and curled up under the hotel's warm comforter. It was freezing cold and Mark wasn't here to keep him warm. He and Mark weren't in their warm apartment in LA. No. Because it was Christmas and New Year's, Mark wanted to go visit his family back home in Ohio and, of course, Jack went with. Mainly because he wanted to see Mark's family, plus they were technically _his_ as well, despite him and Mark not being married. 

Anyway, Bob, Wade and a few of Mark's other friends decided on going to a local bar for a few drinks and to catch up, things like that. The American had invited his boyfriend along, but Jack had shaken his head and shooed him off to go spend some time with the friends he never really saw. 

Now he kinda regretted that decision. 

While they weren't staying in some crap motel, the two weren't staying in a 5 star either. Their heater wasn't exactly top notch. Okay, their heater for their room was broken. So Jack was left freezing cold, curled under all the blankets he could find, in a jumper and a pair of sweatpants with like 4 pairs of socks on. And still cold. 

Maybe it was because Mark wasn't there. Things were always.... Different when Mark wasn't around. But Sean shook it off and rubbed his fingers together. He grabbed a blanket to wrap around his body before scuttling over to his and Mark's luggage. Without caring about it, he shifted through the already messy suitcase. Frowning, he realized that he was wearing all of his warm, comfortable clothes and that he should probably do laundry in the laundromat downstairs tomorrow. 

A maroon colored, American eagle sweatshirt caught his eye and he pulled it out. His eyebrow quirked upwards then it dawned on him that this was Mark's. The fabric was worn out and had a few unwashable stains on it, meaning that Mark probably used the sweatshirt to laze around the house. Without another moment's thought, Jack pulled it over his head and caught a whiff of the scent. 

It smelled like cinnamon, apples and some sort of musky scent. It hit Jack like a train because he knew the scent as _Mark_. It warmed him and he dashed back to the bed. He laid there, feeling all warm and secure. The door cracked open and Mark trudged in. His ears and nose were bright red and he was shivering. Jack could hear his teeth chattering from across the room and hopped up. "Mark! Oh my god. You're gonna freeze like that." Jack shrieked, rushing over to help Mark out of his soaking clothes. 

The half-Korean shivered in response and rubbed his fingers together as soon as they were free of his gloves. He was then forced into a hot shower and some warm clothes. He took note of his sweatshirt on Jack's body and blushed warmly. He reached down and scooped up Jack's beanie. He fixed it over his head and ears and let out a happy noise. They laid back in bed, giggling stupidly at the other wearing one of their clothing items. They were pressed as close as possible, warning each other up.


	7. Day 7- Cosplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, those who are actually reading, I started school yesterday and I was dead exhausted.

Mark hummed as he messed with his blue shirt once again. His bangs were styled over the left side of his hair, flopping over his glasses. He smiled at the more or less 'costume' and quickly exited the bathroom. Jack and Matthias were already filming their scene together, Jack wearing a yellow shirt with black sleeves. Seeing Jack do this weird robotic act made Mark giggle lightly. 

"And since I already have Google IRL, I want to see how Bing with react to him!" Matthias announced, looking at the camera in his own hand. Amanda chuckled and called out, "Cut!" Jack broke down and began to laugh. Mark chuckled at his boyfriend. "Having fun, babe?" Mark called, letting Matthias guide him around. Jack nodded eagerly, absolutely loving this. The half-Korean's heart skipped a beat at the smile and it took all of his will power not to rush over to hug him. 

Matthias explained what he wanted Mark and Jack, aka Google and Bing respectively. Basically, they would argue, very robotically, while Matthias watched in amazement. Then they would stop, turn to Matthias, and begin to trudge towards him, talking about killing. Then Matthias would panic and ask why they're working together. They would then glitch and shut down. 

After another two hours filming- because Jack and Mark kept messing up and messing around- they finished all three endings, one for each channel. Matthias gave them both warm hugs before they left. As they walked down the path, Mark spoke robotically again and Jack responded. 

"You know, Bing, I love you."

"I love you too, Google."


	8. Day 8- shopping

" _Mark Edward Fischbach!_ This is not an end of the world decision!"

"But Jack-"

"Mark, we've been here for almost twenty minutes!"

"Jack."

"Mark."

"........ I need to choose carefully though."

"Not this carefully."

"Babe. This is important. _To me."_

_"Mark Edward."_

"Babe."

"Five seconds."

"What?!"

"Five."

"But ba-"

"Four!"

"Baby, don't do this."

"Three!!"

_"Bbbbaaaaabbbeeeee."_

"Two."

"Okay! Okay." 

"Oh my fuckin' god, that took too long to pick out a _fucking cheeto bag."_


	9. Day 9- Hanging out with friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here ya go. Uh, it's late and now I'm playing catch-up, so expect a few more chapters today.... And yeah, I made "He could've been an engineer" jokes I'm sorry //bricked and there are heavy mentions of Mark and Jack's "sexual endeavors" Huehuehue

"What's up everyone? I am Matthias and today I'm here with Wade, Jack and Mark! Mark and Jack, you two better not do couple-y things, because we are playing Never Have I Ever again!" Matthias smiled at the camera, which Amanda was standing behind. As soon as Mark heard 'Couple-y' he leaned over and rested his head on Jack's shoulder, who laughed. Matthias quickly explained the rules and the game began. Jack started and thought carefully. 

"Never Have I Ever...... Hm..... Had family in the US." He grinned as all three Americans groaned. "That's not fair!" Mark whimpered as he crunched on his candy. Matthias was next. "Never Have I Ever visited Ireland." Both Mark and Jack gave noises of protest. They visited Ireland together for New Years and just to visit every now and then. 

Wade smirked. "Never Have I Ever had a long distance relationship." 

"Oh come on! You guys are targeting me I swear it!" He yelled as he ate another candy. He was already down to 4, having started with 7. "This is bullshit! Wait! Wade! Molly lived in Minnesota." Wade sighed. "An international relationship." He clarified with a sweet smile. The half-Korean glared and huffed before yelling, "Never Have I Ever graduated college!" He smirked. Jack, Matthias and Wade had all graduated college. 

"You could've been an engineer, darlin'." Jack joked as he ate one of his again. Mark pouted so Jack leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Never Have I Ever.... Gotten married." Matthias and Wade groaned and ate two more. "Never Have I Ever been with a man." Both Mark and Jack scowled but ate some. "Oh come on! I'm down to 2!" Wade stroked his chin, ignoring Mark, and hummed in thought. "Never Have I Ever..... Given a blowjob?" 

What surprised everyone was that Mark grumbled and ate one of his last pieces, but Jack simply laughed. "I have a sensitive gag reflex! I can't give blowjobs!" He snorted, but immediately noticed when Mark smirked. "Never Have I Ever gotten a blowjob!" He laughed as all of the other three ate some of their candy. He ended up getting out first, followed by Jack and Wade, and Matthias won! But all-in-all they had a good time messing around.


	10. Day 10- With animal ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look who's not dead.

Mark smiled at the camera as Jack opened another box. They were recording a video for their 'couple' channel, SeptiplierAWAY. They still ran their own personal channels, of course, but had decided when they moved into their new apartment, to make a channel just for them as a couple. That way their regular channels weren't bombarded with their cutesy couple things. 

Their favorite types of Vlogs to do were opening gifts and letters from fans or reading comments and questions based on their relationship. So they were currently sitting on their couch, with their two pets laying around or coming in and out of the camera. Jack burst out laughing and pulled out two headphones. They had electronic cat ears on top of them. "Oh my god- These are so cool!" Jack put his pair on and handed Mark the other one.

The Irishman looked adorable with the cute little ears on... Then he flicked it on and gasped. "Oh cool! They glow!" His were the standard common green. It was basically the color of his channel! "Markimoo! Put yours on!" He exclaimed, giving his boyfriend a look. Mark put his on, musing his floof a bit to make it more comfortable. He turned his one as well and a red light fluttered over his features. "Mine are red. Ah! These are actually really cool!" Mark reached over to trace the black plastic of Jack's headphones. 

"Thanks!" They kept the headphones on their heads for the rest of the video, laughing and joking around as well.


	11. Day 11- Wearing kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically animal footies for all ages! :)

"Maaaaaarrrrrkkkk~! I don't wanna!" Jack whined, looking over. Mark himself was wearing a brown bear one, his hood pulled over his mess of hair. "Jack. Please. It's just us. We won't make a video, I swear." He gave his boyfriend puppy eyes and Jack felt himself cave under the wide brown eyes. "Fine." 

He slipped the warm suit on and pulled the hood over his hair. "Aw! Jack! You look so cute!" He heard Mark squeal. He settled down on the couch again, hiding his burning face under the hood. Mark lifted the hood to the cat outfit lightly and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips, their hoods falling over their faces again.


End file.
